After the Drama
by xTaru-Tarux
Summary: What happens after the drama of Tori's Prome. Suck at summaries just read ;
1. just a prome wreckers fun

**First story in a while. I have had writers block. Sorry. Well here is a little fun story I brewed up. It will continue. I have a chapter or two more planned I think. We will see depending on the reviews I get ;] **

**Jori. Don't like it. Don't read it**

**And, obviously I don't own VicTorious.**

Prome! It was so great. Even if Jade had tried to ruin it and nearly succeeded. But I outsmarted her and had Doug the diaper guy carry her off. Feeling triumphant at the time we continued on with the Prome. Me and Cat sang a song while Andre and a few of his friends played the instruments to the song. And, even though that was a lot of fun and Jade was a Gank. I was worried. A lot of time had passed and Jade hadn't come back yet.

Taking the stairs down from the top of the platform in the asphalt café, being extra cautions down the metal since it was still slick with rain. I pushed quickly to the crowd, smiling at everyone that mentioned something about the Prome. Finally, I made my way to the school, getting in and walking through the halls looking for Jade. But I couldn't find her anywhere.

I searched the halls, the black box and I even checked the janitor's closet. But she wasn't anywhere. Sighing in defeat I made my way towards Sikowitz's class. Find a little quiet before rejoining my Prome. I was still drenched with the rain, leaving a wet trail behind me. I was moving towards a chair when I stopped dead in my tracks. A cold, familiar voice rang through the dark, quiet room.

"You ruin everything!" Jade hissed out.

I noticed her stand up from the small stage at the front of the class. It was hard to make out her features from the dark, the only light shinning in from behind me. But, I could feel a hard glare on me.

"You KNOW what my plays are for me! Why in the world would you ruin my chance to put one on for your stupid dance?"she hissed out walking towards me.

I gulp and watch her nervously. I stood up to her about canceling the Prome. She didn't like that at all. She was right infront of me, and I open my mouth to talk, to defend myself. But she cuts me off.

"You know. You're not even worth my time"she said shaking her head, roughly passing me by.

As our shoulders collided and I was jostled. Her words really impacted me. I opened my mouth to talk again, this time clouded with regret.

"Jade…" my voice sounds so broken, I hardly recognize it. "I didn't know…"I say, barely above a whisper.

I hadn't realized how bad I must of hurt her. Her plays meant a lot to her. I knew that ever since I helped put her 'Well Wishes' play on a while ago. I let myself gulp as she whips around, glaring at me and shaking her head. Her eyes held this hurt in them I had never seen before. It wasn't like she was going to cry. No it was more of a depressed disappointment.

"Whatever." She grumbled out shaking her head again.

"Jade… I am sorry. I will make it up to you. Just tell me how I can…"I practically begging.

And, right after I said it I began to regret it. She smirked that next to evil smirk. The one that was so bare and frightening, that could send chills down your back.

"First"she said raising a studded eye brow. "Get on your Knees and beg. Tell me how sorry you really are" she said with a snide grin.

"oh come on!" I protest and whine. "Jade!"

"Do it Vega." She demanded.

With a huff I got down to the floor infront of her. Hung my head in defeat before going on with what I had to do.

"Jade…please, I am really sorry. I was being inconsiderate." I said looking up to her with a meaningful glance. "I told you, I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you."

"I'll do whatever it takes."she said, mocking me in THAT voice she says is mine."Yeah, whatever. Just be ready for school early Monday. I am picking you up." She stated, quite bluntly.

I must of stared at her strangely, because she began to give me a death stare again. I quickly shifted so I could stand again and blinked a bit.

"Why…?" I asked skeptically as I watched her for a response or reaction. All she did was shrug.

"I want coffee. So you are going to buy me some…For a week. Before and after school. Until Beck comes back from Canada"she said, Canada being laced with a venomous tone to show her hate for it.

She wanted me to buy her Coffee? That was odd. But I guess she does drink it a lot. So I nod, if it will make it up to her for being inconsiderate, I will do it.

"Come on" I encourage with a slight smile. "I don't have a date…Haven't gotten to dance yet." I said leading the way out of Sikowitz class room. Surprisingly she followed close behind me.

"Yea, well don't expect me to dance with you for long" she said with an annoyed tone.

"Alright" I said brightly.

And with that said, we rejoined the dance that was going on outside. I smiled, the music blaring as I slowly, awkwardly tried to dance with the goth girl in front of me. I knew she was a good dancer. I saw it at Karaoke dokie when her and Cat preformed. But, the tension between us, even though it was awkward, not aggressive like normal, was thick and…well awkward.

She finally began to dance, and we began to move in a rhythm and swayed to the music. Slowly the dancing picked up from small movements to more animated dancing.

The songs passed by, and the promise for the dance not to last long was broken, forgotten. And, as the songs seemed to phase by quickly we got closer and closer. And, before I knew it, we were slow dancing to a slow song. I let out a gulp as I notice her intense gaze for the first time. I smile up to her, unsure of what I should have done. I feel her hand nervously move on my hip a bit. Looking to her, I can see that she is unsure.

"Jade?" I asked.

"What is it, Vega?" she asked with bite to her tone as usual, but not as much.

Jade stopped moving and stared at me, waiting for response. I didn't budge, lost in thought about what was going on between us. I huff out a sigh before smiling feeling unsure.

"uh…nothing" I said shaking my head.

I guess attempting to talk to her was a bad idea. She took a step back. She crossed her arms over her chest as she began to sneer at me.

"Whatever, Vega… Your prom is lame…I am leaving"she said with a slight nervousness hinted in her venom laced words.

"it's…a Prome" I corrected her, trying to mask the disappointment I had as she turned and left me in the middle of the dance floor.

I wouldn't let her see how hurt I really was. I never let her see how much she actually hurt me, she would enjoy it too much I think. Slowly the crowd dwindle out, leaving just me a few other people which included: Sikowitz and a few tires and a gallon of gasoline for whatever reason , some weird kid with a burnt up suit and a spinning top hat, a shocked Robbie, a giddy Cat, and an upset Andre.

"I saw you and Jade dancin'" Andre muttered as he walked up to me.

"Yeah. I think…"Cat began leaning up to me" you jade LIKES you" she whispers the last part.

I shake my head and laugh at the two of them. "You guys are ridiculous. She HATES me" I say seething at the word hates.

"I dunno. Jade goes outta her way to mess with you. Doesn't do that with everyone" Andrre countered.

I couldn't help the feeling of warmth that slowly spread across my face. Pouting I look away and shake my head.

"you guys don't know what you are talking about." I argue.

That weird kid with the hat comes up and frowns.

"Cat, I have to go. Thanks for coming with me." He said hugging her. She giggled a bit with a big grin, hugging him back.

"It was really fun Tug." she muttered happily as she waved when he walked away.

I was just glad the attention was off of me for a little while.


	2. skippers

The weekend had passed quickly, Saturday night was a lot of fun and I think anyone would agree with me. Well, besides Trina and Sinjin. Sunday I slept in, I was drained from preparing for the Prome and, well the night of Prome. I had been totally drained by the time I got home. So I slept, and didn't wake up until noon on Sunday. But, I didn't actually do much then. I got up, showered, and just laid around watching tv and listening to music. I had to deal with a lot of complaining from Trina about not winning Prome Queen though.

And, before I knew It, I was waking up to an annoying alarm blaring in my ear. Monday morning. With a groan I rolled out of bed, I had forgotten that I had set my alarm clock earlier than normal and why I did it. Until I got a text from Jade saying she was on her way. Crap, how could I forget! I have to rush to get ready, throwing on a purple blouse, a pair of skinny jeans and a pair of hi-tops. I grab my bag and rush out the front door just in time to see a black Jeep Wrangler pull into my driveway. I move quickly and opened the door, noticing jade didn't even bother to notice me. She wore a red flannel button up shirt, jeans, her boots and a pair of sunglasses.

"Morning Jade" I said softly, trying to see if she would say anything.

She turned to me, and I could tell she wore a blank stare under her glasses. Her expression hadn't changed much. Slowly we started to pull out of the drive way and began moving towards the main street.

"Don't talk to me until I have my coffee, Vega" she finally muttered looking to me again before turning towards the road.

The drive was silent, neither of us spoke. I was going to once to ask what was bugging her, but she shot me down with that glare she wore. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity we pulled up to coffee shop. I got out and began to lead the way towards the front doors and looked back to her.

"what are you having?" She looked up at me, as if I startled her from her thoughts.

"Large coffee…Black. Hurry" She demanded.

With that I took off, opening the door to her jeep and moving to go into the coffee shop. I ordered the black coffee for Jade and a French vanilla coffee for myself before heading back out to the Jeep. I opened the door with a bit of trouble and handed her the coffee with a smile. But, she still seemed a bit off.

"Here you go." I began as I handed her the coffee.

She took the coffee and helped up a hand to tell me to wait. She was on the phone. She mumbling short answers to whoever she was talking to. She let out a growl and then called whoever was on the phone a gank and hung up.

"uh..what was that about?" I asked nervously as I watched her taking a long sip from the plastic blue and white cup.

"Mind your own business Vega.." her voice was off, it was venom filled. It sounded broken, sad.

"You know Jade, I am your friend, you can talk to me" I insisted.

She let her head fall and hit the steering wheel and groaned in annoyance. She grumbled something under her breathe and all I could do was reach out and try to comfort her awkwardly, even though she was acting like I was the source of her discomfort. She lifted her head up, beginning to start driving. We were headed right for school, but to my surprise she drove right past school. And, we headed straight for what I was guessing was the beach.

Parking, she quickly got out of the jeep and slammed the door inserting a few coins into a parking meter and began to storm off. I called after her as I followed her but she didn't stop. We walked past the main part of the beach, past a lot of people and straight into a small park. We dipped further and further into the park until the trees blocked out all of the beach and anything else around us. But, it had a clearing in front of us, a small little lake sat there. She found a spot and sat with a sigh.

"Uhm….are we skipping school?"I asked awkwardly as I stared down at her. She sent me a glare in reply.

"Yeah.." she grumbled lightly after a sigh. "don't feel like being surrounded by people right now."

I was a bit shocked but I sat close to her. It was a bit shocking that she had pulled me along. I would have expected her to literally KICK me out of her jeep or something. Just like when she came to me after her and Beck broke up, I wasn't sure what to do, so I patted her back a bit awkwardly.

"you can talk to me, if something is bugging you." I offered to her trying to get her to open up. She scoffed a bit and shook her head.

"Why are you always so nice to me?" she asked in disbelief. "I mean, I tried to wreck your prome, you got detention because of me, I get you into so much and I am a total gank. So why?"she asked staring at me with those deep blue eyes.

Gulping I had never really thought about it, but as much of a gank she was, she had a nice side too. And, I would let her know of it.

"Jade, do you realize that you are a gank, but you are balanced. You got me detention from the stage fight, but you came in and got me out. You tried to ruin my prome, but we ended up having a lot of fun. And out of everything, you trust me, more than Cat, Robbie and Andre atleast." I mutter with a smile trying to make her realize how much of a good person she was rather she saw it or not.

"I never said I trusted you" she grumbled out looking away with her arms crossed over her chest. "and who said I had fun at your trashy little prome?" she asked with a slight bitter tone ringing back into it.

"you were grinning ear to ear when we were dancing. So don't even try to hide that you had fun!"I retorted playfully trying to cheer up.

"Yeah whatever you say, Tori" She said with a lighter tone after she rolled her eyes.

"hey! You didn't call me Vega for a change!" I cheered happily with a wide smirk.

**Okay, I am so sorry for the long ass wait. I've been trying to learn to play piano, find a job, move out, get a lot of stuff done. And I just don't get much time to type up some story. But, it is also part of my writing/drawing commitment issues. I will work harder because surprisingly this story has gotten many story alerts. I was surprised. Thanks for all the support and I will get the next chapter up. Reviews help me type faster ;]**


End file.
